That's the Way It Is
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: X-Over with I Dream of Jeannie. Katherine Jeannie Nelson is Jeannie and Tony's daughter and an NCIS agent temporarily assigned to Gibbs's team. What will ensue when Tony and Jeannie are witnesses to a murder. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Beginning of the Whole Shabang

**A/N**: Okay so slight spoiler if you all haven't seen any of the TV movies they did of I Dream of Jeannie they had son Anthony Nelson Jr. but that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS i only own the sisters mentioned of Kat's, Kat, and Sophia.

* * *

*DING* The elevator goes off. Sophia Jones steps through it. She was glad. She hadn't been able to be at NCIS the entire week. Far too swamped with her extracurricular activities. She danced her way into the bullpen and she looked up to find one Tony DiNozzo looking at her like she was an alien coming to Earth, "what do you want, DiNozzo?" She asked sounding like her aunt. She plucked the earphones out and shut her MP3 player off. Placing a hand on her hip, she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sophia," he drew emphasis to her name, " 'starters stop acting the director," he began in an amused and slight feared tone, "and two why were you dancing like you were having an aneurism?"

"It's called listening to music, DiButthead," a giggle from over behind the area next to McGee's desk was heard. Sophia's eyes widened and walked over to the source of the noise. She found a woman that looked about in her thirties with her left hand under her nose, and an amused expression on her face. Sophia turned back to DiNozzo, "who's this?" she asked confused. She turned back to the woman. This woman had dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes, "okay so apparently, DiButthead over there is not going to give me an answer…" she placed her elbow on the woman's desk and put her chin in her palm, "what's your name?" Sophia sing-songed.

"Katherine Nelson. Call me Kat. It's Sophia right? I understand where you're coming from. I've just recently been assigned to this team and I have discovered the early forms of stress wrinkles. Not pretty. And it's all thanks to your pal over there."

"You have pale blue eyes. It's incredible," Sophia said.

"Thank you. I get them from my mother, so. You're only like what 16? What's a sixteen year old doing here?" Kat questioned.

"My auntie is le director," she smirked. Kat's eyes widened.

"_The_ director?" Kat gulped.

"Yuppers. My aunt is Jenny Shepard. Trust me she's a lot less scarier than she seems," Sophia giggled.

Kat placed a hand to her forehead then ran it across her face, "wow."

Sophia nodded and stood, "walk with me. Talk with me Kat... tell me a little bit about yourself."

Kat stood and walked with Sophia through the bullpen and over to the window that looked over the front of the building, "Well... my dad was an astronaut..."

"Oh that's neat! What did your mom do?" Sophia beamed.

"Lets just say she has always been a stay at home mom." Kat nodded _'Yeah that works, not oh yeah my mom's a Genie so she's never really worked.' _

"Okay so do you have any siblings?" Sophia inquired.

"Yup. Four, two older, two younger. I'm the middle child. My oldest sibling is Anthony, ugh Jr. and it's just creepy that a guy that tries to hit on you has the same name as your older brother, then my sister Joanna,then me, then there's Jacqueline, then my little sister Alexis."

"Wow, A, J, K, J, A. That's not strange at all," she drew out, "so you're the odd named out I take it?"

"Yup, and I'm the only one besides my brother that technically is named after someone. My middle name is Jeannie. And Jeannie is my mother's name. And I haven't spoken to anyone in my family in ten years."

Sophia's eyes widened, "ugh wow, ten years huh? That's neat now does your mom spell her name? Like a Genie, Arabian Nights thing or like J-E-A-N-N-I-E?"

"Second one," Kat replied and Sophia nodded, "so Sophia, why don't you tell me a little bit about _yourself._"

Sophia nodded looking up at Kat, "Well my mom died when I was two of Leukemia and so my dad couldn't ugh handle raising me so Aunt Jen has been raising me since then. It's really great and fun. She's like a mom and a best friend to me. I have another aunt that's my dad's sister but last I heard she's a lawyer in West Virginia. My grandparents divorced when my dad and my aunt were little so she went to go live with my Grandma Heather and changed her last name back to Hart instead of it being Jones," she smirked.

"So..... what are you gonna be for Halloween, Sophia?"

"I have no clue," Sophia shrugged, "what about you?"

"A Genie," Sophia and Kat both laughed.

"Ah going for the irony thing there?" Sophia playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, lets go with that," _'No I'm actually half Genie and I'm just going to where my Genie attire.' _Kat thought to herself. She smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

Sophia smiled and looked up at Kat then passed her, "get ready for the spectacle, Kat!" Sophia exclaimed.

"What?" Sophia turned Kat around and pointed up towards the catwalk.

"Agent Gibbs!" Jenny yelled.

"Yes...." he drew out, tone cocky.

She gripped by the collar of hit shirt, "If you ever try to flirt with me in front of a senator again. I will personally castrate you to ensure that this is the only child you'll ever have," Jenny was currently 7 and a half months pregnant with a boy. She had found out after she and Gibbs had gotten back together per Sophia numerous cupid attempts.

Sophia heard and watched the spectacle unfold before her and rushed up the stairs to the catwalk. She saw her aunt release Gibbs's collar and giggled. "You just love to get yourself in the dog house with my aunt don'tcha, Gibbs?"

He grumbled and Jenny glared at her niece then they walked off to her office. Sophia made a brood face and then turned; she jumped when she found Kat standing behind her, "Kat, don't do that! You scared the bejeebers outta me!" She laughed and placed a hand to her chest then took a deep breath.

"Sorry, 'get that from my mom."

Sophia giggled, "anywho, so do you have anything for your Genie costume yet?"

"Yup, the whole thing," Sophia beamed at Kat's statement.

"Can I see it?" Sophia asked.

"Sure... on Halloween," Sophia made a brood face as Kat smirked.

Sophia lent back onto the railing of the catwalk and made a "hmph" noise, getting mock-offened.

"I think I have to get back to work," Kat said.

"But.... Gibbs isn't even there," Sophia whined, "besides he probably won't be for a while, he's making out with my aunt."

"Sophia! TMI!"

Sophia smiled and raised her hands in defense, "I'm just speaking the truth, that's all."

"Very funny," Gibbs, not looking happy, came out of Jenny's office.

"Awe, whatsa matter, Gibbs, Aunt Jen wouldn't give you some," she giggled playfully shaked her shoulders and waggled her eyebrows.

He glared at her and smacked the back of her head then turned to Kat, "You, don't hang around her, she's a bad influence."

Sophia mock-gasped, acting offended, "who moi? What I have done to make me a bad influence."

"The list is never ending, Sophia and I don't have the time. Got a case. Come on, Agent Nelson," he motioned her to follow him and he walked off, Kat following en-suit.

* * *

Kat Nelson snapped another crime scene photo. She sighed, Kat looked around seeing Agent McGee also snapping photos but his back was to her, so was everyone else's. She heard faint chirping and looked about ten feet over seeing a small bird and then saw a tree with an empty nest, she knew the poor bird must've fallen from it. Kat felt bad for the birdie so she did a double check to make sure no one was watching and then looked back at the bird. She blinked and the bird disappeared and then reappeared in the nest. Kat rarely ever used her Genie abilities and she was glad. She like more to embrace the mortal side of her rather than the Genie side. She and her mother had had a great relationship as she grew up but as she got older and into high school and college her mother pushed her to focus more on the Genie side of her rather than the mortal. This made Kat mad and she and her mother's relationship was strained from then on.

McGee came up behind her moments later, "finished?"

She jumped a little. "Yeah, we goin' back now?" she inquired.

"Nope gotta talk to witnesses, two of them. Old married couple," Tim replied.

"Isn't it always?" Kat smirked and McGee laughed. She thought he was cute in both the adorable and potential boyfriend way. Kat zapped out of her thoughts and started walking with McGee and spotted the old couple then she stopped in her tracks, eyes widening. "Oh, God..."

"What?" McGee asked looking confused.

"Those are my parents, and I haven't seen them in ten years," she bit her finger, resembling her mother.

McGee, looking worried, jogged over to Gibbs, "ugh, boss, we have a bit of a problem."

"Which is?...."

"Agent Nelson, her parents, are our witnesses."

Gibbs swore under his breath, then walked over to Kat, "Can you be objective?"

"Yes," she answered honestly.

"Can you stand your mother?"

"Not really."

"Okay then, come on, you get to question them."

"Oh goody," Kat exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. After Gibbs turned his back to her she took a deep sigh and walked towards her parents, Kat reached in her jacket pocket and got out a pencil and small notepad. She bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly then opened them to find her parents staring at her, "hey," she said with a slight frown.

"Katherine?" her mother asked her.

"Yeah, mom, it's me. In the flesh. I'm an NCIS Agent now."

"Are you going to question us?" her father asked her.

"Yeah I am, dad, so lets get started," Kat began questioning her parents, she never directly met her mother's eyes. In reality if she did she'd start breaking down crying.

* * *

**So how did you all like it? More interaction between the team and Jeannie and Tony. I realized that apparently Tony and Jeannie had a son (if you've ever heard of I Dream of Jeannie: 15 Years Later) and so there's and Anthony Jr and Sr. on that and on NCIS LOL i didn't know till after i thought of this. Please review. Trust there will be more jibbs and more sophia, definitely more Kat and well lets just say Halloween will be interesting and stuff even before. I already have thought up the next chapter. Review please it helps me grow as a writer! And yes i was implying that one Ms. M. Alison Hart(if you haven't seen season 7 please ignore this sentence) is Sophia's aunt. Mwhahahaha don't worry that'll come up later ;)  
**


	2. And So It Continues

**Author's Note: so okay i hope you all like the last chapter. Here's the next it's gets more interesting I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS i just own Kat and Sophia.**

* * *

Kat tapped her fingernails against her desk. Sophia was talking to her mother and McGee was talking to her father. _'Why me!'_ her brain screamed. Sophia walked over to her. "Your mom is sooooo cool!" Sophia exclaimed giggling.

"Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow at Sophia's hyper statment.

"Yup, she's really hyper for an old lady," Sophia laughed.

"Yeah I guess, yeah I have to look through some crime scene photos...." Sophia nodded and walked back over to Jeannie.

Kat sighed and looked back down at her desk. She picked up the stack of pictures. As she had told Sophia, she began looking through them. Then she saw it. In a picture her parents were in accidentally, only her mother wasn't in it. She knew why. She got up holding the picture tightly at her side she stalked over to her mother. "Mom, I need to speak with you. It's urgent. In private." Kat stated.

"All right, would you excuse me for just one second. I'll be right back."

"Sure Mrs. Nelson, go ahead."

"Sophia, what did I tell you?" Jeannie asked.

"Right," she giggled, "sure, Jeannie, go ahead."

They walked over to a corner and Kat shoved the picture into her mother's hands. "See anything wrong with this picture?"

"Oh dear, I don't know what to do."

"We have to fix this somehow!"

"Well I do not know, trust me darling if I did, I would tell you, I promise." Jeannie pleaded.

"Why does my mother have to be a Genie," Kat mumbled underneath her breath.

Jeannie caught it, "why not?"

"We are seriously not starting this AGAIN!" she started to whisper the rest but her tone still full of anger, "mom, I've rarely used my powers in ten years. I am not going to 'embrace my Genie side' like you want me too!"

"Well you should. You are not just human, you are Genie as well. Your sisters are Genies and have wonderful master that they are very fond of and happy with," she crossed her arms.

"Mom, just because Joanna and Alexis are Genies doesn't mean that I want to be one and just because you were dad's genie now his wife doesn't mean I'll fall in love with mine!" she was livid.

"Katherine, keep your voice down," Jeannie scolded.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll just find a way to fix this. I guess I'll find the chip and every place that has this photo and delete it. Then I'll throw this one away as well." Steamed, Katherine stalked back to her desk somehow going unnoticed by everyone but Sophia and Jeannie.

Jeannie walked back to Sophia and bit her fingernails, "ohhhhhhh I have really made a mess of things, I do not know what to do with Katherine. She and I used to get along so well then..."

"Then what?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing, it is much too hard to explain," Jeannie waved her hand.

"Oh come on it can't be that hard. Come on tell me. I can keep a secret," she giggled.

"Really, Sophia, it is truly much too complicated," Sophia nodding sighing and then saw Gibbs's coffee fall of his desk. She quickly froze everything and everyone. (A/N: for those of you who are Charmed fans Sophia freezes things and time like how Piper does on Charmed well the hand motions)

Quickly Sophia picked the coffee cup up from mid-fall and put it back safely on the desk. It had not yet opened so there was no mess to clean. "What the?....." a voice said suddlenly from behind her, Sophia turned around, shocked to find Kat and her mother standing there NOT FROZEN.

"What? Why aren't you frozen?"

"Why aren't you?" Kat retorted with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Ugh well all magical beings can't freeze, what are you?"

"What are you?"

"A witch." Sophia said solemnly.

"Genies," Kat replied, "well I'm only half."

"So great now I know three Genies. And you're not going for the irony thing I take it, Kat?" Jeannie looked confused and Sophia elaborated, "Kat said that she was going to be a Genie for Halloween."

Jeannie nodded, "so you apparently are trying to embrace your heritage," Jeannie shot a glare at her daughter as she spoke to her.

"No, I just don't want to waste thirty bucks buying a costume," Kat bit back.

"Sure if that is what you wish to think and not admit the real reason to yourself."

"Mom," Kat warned.

"Can we stop the cat fight? It's really starting to get on my nerves," Sophia said.

"Sophia, stay out of this. Can you unfreeze everyone?" Kat asked.

Sophia nodded and unfroze them, "Kat you should be glad you at least have a mom." Sophia said and stormed off to the elevator.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Sorry it's kinda short more to come soon! Please review!  
**


End file.
